Jasmine Flores
Jasmine Flores is a recurring character on "On My Block". She is portrayed by Jessica Marie Garcia. She was promoted to a series regular on October 2, 2018. Deadline Throughout the Series TBA Physical Appearance She is a tall, tan Latina with curly dark hair. She often wears large gold hoop earrings that have her name on them and clothes that accentuate her figure, most often her breasts, or clothes that are rather revealing. Personality She is very confident and not afraid to speak inappropriately. She is described as "relentless" by Jamal and "Scary" by Ruby. But Jasmine is more than that. She is a self-aware young woman who becomes an important friend to each member of the fam. She's especially supportive and loyal to Ruby, who's still reeling from being shot by a gang member at Olivia's quince and the latter's death. While being a continuing comedic source throughout the first and second seasons in her funny quips and flirty one-liners, it is revealed that she is coping with a deep personal tragedy but will not let it define her. She isn't oblivious to urgent issues that visible people of color face on the daily, such as police brutality, social justice and racial/ethnic bias/stereotyping. Jasmine is shown greatly to care about her family, but also be a bit of an annoying and overly social gossip, looking for friends and connections wherever. Relationships She spends a lot of time around the fam, even though they don't particularly like her. They avoid talking to her by making up an excuse and running away. In Chapter Five it is revealed that she has a crush on Ruby Martinez, although earlier in the show it is seen that she tries to flirt with him and she still does. She has a cousin Berto. Appearances (17/20) Trivia * Her phone notification sound is "money money money." * She has asthma. * She has a one sided crush on Ruby. As on season 2, it is unknown whether it is one sided. * She stole a top from Olivia because she enjoyed how much cleavage it showed. * She has a third nipple. * She knows how to commit wire fraud. * She interns as a junior officer-in-training at the LAPD, and knows Officer Hamill well. * Her father is a war veteran, and the whereabouts of her mom-or whether or not she is alive-is currently unknown. * She is one of the most caring people in the entire show. Quotes * "Damn Ruby, I see you! I see you! And I'm down with it, I like the freaky, just like Monse!" (Chapter One) ---- * "Jasonse or Monsmine? Which one you think is the better bestie power name?" (Chapter One) ---- *"How 'bout we take this twosome, make it a threesome and we can get some." (Chapter Two) ---- *"I can't, I'm on blast. I was kicking with my bitches when those bitches kicked me out." (Chapter Five) ---- * "And y'all wanted to kill me." (Chapter Six) ---- * "Bitch, that's my cue!" (Chapter Six) ---- *"Sugar-free sweets for my super-sweet treat, coming right up!" (Chapter Thirteen) ---- *"With you gone, that leaves a hole in the team, which I can fill, and that will make the core four become the core more!" (Chapter Sixteen) ---- * "Yeah, everybody get in here! Monse's pissed!" (Chapter Sixteen) ---- *"Girl, let me tell you about her man. He ain't shit." (Chapter Eighteen) ---- Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students at Freeridge High School